Así es el amor
by alvittanyloverr
Summary: bueno esta historia se en version caricatura ba si te pregutas si el amor es algo extraño lo es para alvin si lo es y ahora lo vera por tra razon


**Bueno esta historia es en versión caricatura de hecho es mi primer one-shot de alvin and the chipmunks disfrútenla**

**FLHASBACK….**

**Así es el amor**

-Hey! ¡Hola! …. Se escucho una voz que alejaba la soledad de Brittany.

- Hola….contesto ella alzando la vista con una sonrisa entre confusión y alegría.

-Hace días que te quería saludar pero siempre traes tu iPod encendido… contesto Alvin a Brittany acercándose mas ha ella -¿Te gusta mucho la música?

- ¡Si! ¡Muchísimo!... contesto Brittany.

- Si me dejas ser tu amigo, te prestaría mi colección de álbumes y te llevaría a algunos conciertos. Yo también amo la música…. Contesto Alvin algo nervioso pero luchaba por no demostrarlo-¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Gracias!... contesto brittany. -Hablamos luego, tengo prisa y me tengo que ir.

- ¿Como te llamas?

Esta última pregunta se quedo flotando en el aire mientras a lo lejos la veía marcharse articulando su nombre en voz baja.

**FIN DEL FLHASBACK…**

**Punto de vista de Alvin….**

"Desde que te conocí hubo un antes y un después ,Desde que te vi llegar mi corazón sintió algo especial ,y no he podido olvidar, no he conseguido ni siquiera poder descansar y he regresado muchas veces al lugar donde te vi y no te he vuelto a encontrar". Pensaba Alvin recordando todos los sucesos del aquel día de su encuentro asta ahora. "Ya a todos pregunté y no he hallado quien te conozca"

Y ahora que hago con el corazón y cómo olvido este amor, pregunto cada noche en oración si de nuevo hablaremos Tú y Yo.

-no me digas que sigues en lo mismo…. Pregunto Simón sacando a Alvin de sus pensamientos.

-he ha eres tu podrías la próxima ves tocar antes de pasar en mi espacio…. Contesto Alvin levantándose de su cama.

-no deberías estar estudiando para el examen…. Le mensiono Simón.

-ha detesto estudiar, hez mas no estudiar es mi estudio y soy un genio en ello…. Le contesto Alvin cerrando el tema.

-ya Alvin creo que será mejor que olvides ala chica que vistes en el parque…. Le contesto Simón. -a lo mejor ella no es de aquí y se halla ido.

Con esto ultimo dicho Simón dejo de nuevo ha Alvin solo. Alvin solo se dejo caer de nuevo en la cama solo pensando en lo que sucedió ase 2 semanas mientras serraba los ojos asiendo que cada detalle de lo sucedido regrese así mente.

**UNA SEMANA DESPUES….**

-genial no podría ser peor de lo que es ahora…. Se quejo Alvin.

-te lo dije si hubieras estudiado no estarías en este enredadera…. Le contesto Simón observando la boleta de Alvin.

-ya te lo dije he estado ocupado…se defendió alvin.

-en que viendo el techo…. Le contradijo Simón asiendo que se de cuenta de que perdió mucho su tiempo.

Alvin se quedo callado por un momento pues Simón tiene razón avía estado demasiado distraído estas ultimas semanas.

-de acuerdo…. Hablo Alvin admitiendo su falta de irresponsabilidad mientras se alejaba de Simón por otro rumbo.

-hey adonde vas…. Pregunto Simón

-por algo de beber luego te alcanzo en la casa…. Contesto Alvin.

Eran aproximadamente las 6:00 de la tarde. Después de tanto correr llego al enorme parque donde conoció a Brittany pero como era de esperarse ella no estaba se acerco Alvin ala misma banca donde la encontró escuchando música y se dejo caer en ella con la vista al cielo.

"tal vez Simón tenga razón solo pierdo el tiempo" pensó Alvin para si estuvo así unos 5 minutos vagando en sus pensamientos cuando bajo la vista vio algo que sus ojos no podían creer.

Ella estaba allí en el atardecer, navegaba con su iPad en el internet de la cafetería del frente al parque

¿Será ella realmente? Se pregunto mientras se acercaba lentamente ella lo miró a los ojos  
mientras Alvin Asia lo mismo.

- Me da mucho gusto volver a verte…. Le dijo Alvin.  
- También a mí…. Contesto Britana con una sonrisa.

- ¡De verdad! Por que la última vez te fuiste muy rápido y no pudimos ni hablar…. Menciono Alvin- ¿Donde has estado?

- Mis padres se mudaron y tuve que cambiarme de escuela…. Contesto Brittany con vergüenza  
- Hmmm... Ya veo…. Le respondió Alvin entendiéndola. -realmente me encantaría ser tu amigo y conocerte más.  
- Hehehe, ¡Claro! …..Contesto Brittany-¿Por que no?

**Así de extraño es el amor, que te arrebata el corazón, y es que no tiene tiempo ni  
lugar, la verdad no sabes cuando te llegará pero cuando toca tu puerta, hagas lo  
que hagas el siempre entra**

**Así es el amor.**

**Bien aquí esta espero que les haya gustado y también espero sus espero sus reviews bay XD**


End file.
